Amour Écarlate
by Ic'ilver
Summary: Vous avez déjà essayé de brûler un livre ? Moi non plus, mais mon portable s'en est chargé à ma place. Et voilà que du jour au lendemain, je me retrouve avec le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche au lycée ! C'est une histoire de fous ? Je sais, mais pour comprendre, venez lire !


**Bonjour ! Chose promise, chose due ! J'avais dit fin mars et la voilà ! La nouvelle version ! J'ai fini par garder le nom d'origine pour toi,** _ **Emma**_ **xD (tu te reconnaîtras x))**

 **Je souhaite vous dire un ÉNORME merci à tous ! Merci aux 46 followers, 33 mise en favorites, 121 reviews ! Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début ou qui sont venus en cours de route ! J'espère sincèrement que cette nouvelle version vous plaira ! Merci** **à _Vhalmera, Oceana78, Ai - Neha_ et _Nona Fernandez_ pour m'avoir réveillée, sinon cette fic partait en catastrophe x)**

 **Et SURTOUT (ça devient long, je sais x)) un _GIGANTESQUE MERCI_ (ça ne sera jamais assez) à **_**Vhalmera**_ **et** _ **Seerafina**_ **pour vos précieux conseils ! ^3^**

 **~ Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

 _ **« […] Lecteur, il faut que tu admettes cette éventualité : peut-être es-tu le héros d'une autre histoire, la tienne, qu'un lecteur lit dans un monde plus réel que le tien. »**_ **\- Christian Grenier**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Livre Ardent**

Et elle s'était retrouvée dans le pétrin une fois de plus ! Pourquoi ce genre de situation n'arriverait qu'à elle ? Ah ! Si seulement elle avait débranché son téléphone comme lui avait conseillée sa conscience… Mais non, bien évidemment, la flemme avait dû s'en mêler ! Et maintenant elle voyait sa couverture partir en fumée. La chaleur lui brûlait la peau. Elle sentait son maquillage couler sur son visage.

Écœurant.

Elle s'essuya ses yeux du revers de sa main, noircissant ses joues au passage, et continua à frapper les flammes avec un tissu avec l'espoir qu'elles disparaîtraient.

Le brasier dévorait maintenant l'un de ses One Piece. Elle n'eut même pas la force de paniquer. Elle s'était résolue à mourir. Combien de temps les flammes prendraient pour envahir toute sa chambre ? Cinq minutes ? Deux ? Ça ne lui importait plus. Elle souhaitait juste calmer sa douleur. Les flammes avaient bloqué la seule issue possible. Ses larmes coulaient à flots. Et pourquoi sa mère ne venait pas l'aider ?! Elle ne s'était sûrement même pas rendu compte que sa chambre partait en fumée. La situation la dépassait. Sa propre mère ne faisait pas attention à elle. Ses camarades de classe lui manqueraient presque : Iris, sa meilleure amie, et même Assina qu'elle détestait tant !

Malgré le moment critique, ses yeux gris ne parvinrent pas à quitter les flammes qui dévoraient son livre. Elles passèrent du rouge orangé au beau violet bleuté, en passant par le jaune. Elle aurait savouré le magnifique paysage si seulement ses larmes n'avaient brouillé sa vue. La boule coincée dans sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle ne voulait pas mourir ! Elle saisit de nouveau le morceau de tissu et s'empressa de frapper les flammes sans ménagement. Subitement une explosion l'éjecta au fond de sa salle. Elle cria de douleur lorsque son dos heurta l'armoire. Elle tomba au sol en s'égosillant de douleur et finit par poser la tête au sol, résignée.

La température augmentait sans cesse. Ses vêtements sombres lui collaient la peau. Ses cheveux s'humidifièrent à cause de la sueur. C'était répugnant. Elle regardait son lit brûler sans pouvoir agir. L'eau salée sur ses joues avait au moins l'avantage de la rafraîchir un peu. Ce n'était pas avec des larmes qu'elle éteindrait l'incendie, c'était bien vrai : elles provoquaient seulement un mal de crâne.

Elle fatiguait. Ses paupières se fermaient doucement. L'odeur âcre de la fumée avait totalement épuisé ses neurones. Le temps lui paraissait si long. Elle parvint seulement qu'à distinguer une silhouette masculine à travers la fumée noire. Son frère était venu la sauver ? Elle sourit mélancoliquement à cette pensée. On ne l'avait pas abandonnée.

En quelques secondes les flammes disparurent. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour lui permettre de respirer. La brune aux cheveux violacés se laissa faire lorsqu'il l'aida à se relever. Elle fut brusquement prise d'une toux incessante. L'adolescent caressa doucement son dos pour l'aider à respirer correctement. Une fois que ses poumons furent libérés, Mouna le remercia. Enfin, elle voulut jusqu'à voir son visage qui lui fit lâcher un hoquet de surprise.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, murmura-t-elle, méfiante.

Le brun esquissa un grand sourire qui la fit fondre.

\- Ace. Portgas D. Ace.


End file.
